forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Evermeet
Argh, according to the article "Feywild," Evermeet vanished into the realm of Faerie and is gone. Quin 06:47, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :It's not gone. It's still in the Feywild and, in fact, easily accessed since the isle of Evermeet (which still exists on Toril) is more permeable as a Fey crossroad than many other places on Toril. So, while Evermeet is hard to access, it is only marginally more difficult to reach than it was in 3e. Niirfa-sa 07:14, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Matriarchal? Are you sure it is matriarchal? Unlike drow society, I was under the impression that sun elf and moon elf society was patriarchal (especially sun elf) and that it is no exception for Evermeet. Indeed, Queen Amlaruil inherited the throne after her husband, the king, was killed, and Seiveril Miritar was governor of the town of Elion and the leader of the Miritar clan. ➳Quin 21:53, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :As far as I remember the novel Evermeet, there existed some moon elf and sun elf houses with matriarchs too. I believe even Craulnober had in its earlier time a matron, than there was something with a gold elven matron mother in the council, wich was on the side of Amlauril and Zaor during some events, when Evermeet was under attack. So I think they are not exclusivly patriarchal, it depends on the houses itself. Some have a strong man ruling the clan, others a strong woman. Historicus 12:25, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, I was a little surprised to see that someone had mentioned it was solely Matriarchal, given the previous ruler was a King, and that at least one of the military leaders is male. There is a reference there for Elves of Evermeet, but it's not clear if it relates to that statement or another in that paragraph. I'll re-read Elves of Evermeet to be sure, but unless it's listed in that source then I think we should remove that statement (after verifying it). 22:28, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Update: I read the referenced source, and it is indeed explicit. The text states "Evermeet has grown into a decidedly matriarchal society". This is a little unfortunate, given that it seems to contradict references elsewhere, sometimes in the same book, about prominent males on the High Council and elsewhere. I've done my best to resolve this by making a distinction between two things: 1) her court and her Council of Matrons and 2) the Queen's High Council. 04:08, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Status of Markus Tay's Evermeet map Markus Tay has contacted me personally via private message on the Candlekeep.com forums and asked that his map found at http://candlekeep.com/images/sitegfx/mt_evermeet.jpg is not used on the wiki. He said: “Most of my maps I consider 'public domain', but that particular one I did was for a specific project - The Elves of faerûn - and the coordinator of that project took exception to it being used elsewhere (he wanted an 'exclusive').” Image:Mt evermeet.jpg and Image:Evermeet map.jpg were deleted for this reason. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:19, 19 January 2009 (UTC) New Image We've had a lot of problems finding a suitable copyright-free image that we're allowed to use for this wiki. So I decided in the end just to create one. It's not vector-based, and is certainly not professional, but it is accurate and aids to show the reader where the regions and towns are in relation to each other. Cheers, 05:29, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Want only mention it, there is an official map as promotional stuff on the wizards pages:http://www.wizards.com/dnd/article.asp?x=fr/pg20020821x Historicus 22:06, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks, that's a great find! I'll replace the image now, and maybe move the existing one to further down in the article since it has a bit more detail (though not much). 22:26, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::For everything map-related, your best bet is to ask Markus Taylor himself. David Latapie (✒ | ) @Davin, there is something above about the Map from him ;)Historicus 12:20, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Tolkien's influence Perhaps some mention of the similarity to the Elves returning West to the Undying Lands in The Lord of the Rings. ➳Quin 00:59, January 16, 2013 (UTC)